


Mini Alpha

by BlackHawk13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid!Derek, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Overprotective Stiles, Slow Build, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So witches happen and Derek gets turned into a five year old. Stiles ends up taking care of him and feelings kinda happen, but much later. Lots of Sterek cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini Alpha

Stiles looked at the wolves, blinking slowly a few times. "What happened?"

"We ran into a witch. Erica killed it but Derek got hurt." Isaac shifted back and forth. 

Stiles stepped back. "Hurt how?" 

Isaac was cut off by screaming and Scott swearing. 

Scott walked up carrying a writhing thing in Derek's leather jacket. 

"What is that?" 

A naked five year old with a thick head of black hair and Derek's hazel eyes emerged from the leather jacket to bite Scott's arm. 

Scott swore and almost dropped the kid. 

Stiles tried and failed not to laugh at his friend’s plight. "Why do you have a kid? And where's Derek? Isaac said he was hurt." 

Isaac gave a nervous smile. "That is Derek."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah the witch hit him with a spell or something and he turned into a kid." 

"Will you stop moving? I'm going to drop you!" Scott grunted at the kid. At Derek. 

Little Derek just growled and bit him. 

Stiles stared at the kid in his best friends arms. "Derek?"

The little boy turned and looked at the teen. His hazel eyes widened and his little mouth fell open. Derek stared at him without blinking for almost a minute before reaching out and poking one of the moles on Stiles cheek. 

Isaac tried not to laugh, but he couldn't hide his smile. 

Scott brightened. "He likes you! Here take him!" He shoved the bundle at him. 

Stiles grabbed little Derek before he could fall. "What am I supposed to do with him?"

"Can you watch him until we figure this out?"

"I don't know how to take care of a kid!"

"Like I do?" Scott shook his head. "You're the only one he hasn't bitten. Please?"

Stiles sighed. "Alright. Please tell me he has a wallet that you grabbed from his pants."

Isaac pulled it out from his pocket. "Why?"

Stiles grabbed it. "Cause he's going to need clothes and stuff and I'm not paying for it."

Scott looked relieved. "Thanks. We owe you." 

"Yeah you do." Stiles shut the door and looked down at the kid in his arms. 

Derek was staring up at him, his mouth slightly parted. He used broth hands to touch all the moles on Stiles face. Derek looked absolutely fascinated by them. 

Stiles grinned. Little Derek was adorable. Almost too adorable for words. He was so taking blackmail pictures. "You hungry kid?"

Derek pouted at him, a mock form of his adult glare. "Not kid. I'm Derek."

Stiles grinned. "Alright Derek. Food?"

"Yes!"

"What do you want?"

Derek sucked in his bottom lip as he thought, little head cocked to the side. "Grilled cheese!"

"And soup?"

Derek nodded and went back to touching Stiles’ face. He was drawing shapes with his fingers as he hummed a bit. 

"Alright grilled cheese and soup. I can do that. And then clothes."

"No!" Derek squealed. "No clothes!"

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "No clothes?"

Derek nodded. 

"You just want to run around naked?"

"Yup!" Derek grinned. 

"I dunno about that big guy."

Derek pouted. "I don't like clothes! I like naked!"

Stiles laughed. "That explains the half naked I don't wear shirts then." He set the mini alpha on the counter. "One sandwich or two?"

"Two!" Derek kicked his feet against the counter. 

Stiles nodded and made four sandwiches and two bowls of tomato soup. 

Derek climbed into a chair at the table, his eyes just peering over the edge. "Stiles?"

"Yeah buddy?" He set the plates on the table and took his seat. 

"I'm too short! Can I sit with you?"

Stiles couldn't help but smile. "Course you can!" 

Derek scrambled over to him, easily climbing up onto the teens lap. He took a big bite of his sandwich and turned a messy grin to him. "You make good grilled cheese!"

"Thanks! Glad you like it big guy." He took a picture with his phone before digging into his own food. 

Derek hummed as he ate, his little feet swinging. 

When they were done Derek helped do the dishes. "Alright dude you need a bath." 

Derek sniffed himself. "I don't smell!"

"Yeah but you're covered in grilled cheese and tomato soup."

Derek looked up at him. "Do you have toys?"

Stiles cocked his head to the side. "I don't think so. We can buy some tomorrow."

Derek huffed. "Fine."

Stiles scooped him up and headed upstairs. 

Derek started tracing shapes on Stiles cheek and neck. 

"You like my moles?" 

"Mmhmm. They're pretty!" Derek kissed one. 

Stiles giggled. Derek was so not living this down. He set him down and placed the leather jacket on his desk chair. "Alright I'm going to draw a bath for you. Stay in here."

Derek nodded and looked around at the things in his room. 

Stiles ducked out and drew up a bath. He came back in his room to find Derek crawling around on his bed. "Figures the only time I get Derek Hale in my bed naked is when he's five." Stiles sighed and held his hand out. "Come on dude. Bath."

Derek grinned and launched at him. 

Stiles grunted as he caught him, taking a step or two back. 

Derek nuzzled into his neck happily. 

Stiles carried him into the bathroom and set him into the tub. 

Derek howled and wolfed out. He thrashed around in the tub. 

"Shit!" Stiles looked at him in a mix of shock and amusement. "What's wrong big guy?"

"Too hot!" He whimpered loudly. 

Stiles grinned and picked him up. He added some cold water and gave it a minute before setting him back down. "Better?" 

"Yes!" Derek smiled at him through his little fangs. 

He laughed. “Alright big guy.” Stiles kneeled next to the tub and rolled up his sleeves. He grabbed the pomegranate body wash and started scrubbing the young boy.

Derek splashed around letting the teen wash him. He closed his eyes and made happy noises when his scalp was scratched as his hair was washed. 

Stiles stilled, his hands in Derek’s hair. “Hey big guy?”

“Huh?”

“Are you purring?”

“Not purring. I’m not a kitty! Just happy.”

Stiles nodded a little. “Totally purring.” He went back to washing the thick black hair, making sure to scratch the scalp. He rinsed the little boy off. “Alright time to get out!” The teen grabbed a fluffy towel and held it out. 

Derek grinned and jumped at the older boy. He easily cleared the side of the tub and landed in Stiles’ arms.

Stiles smiled and cocooned the five year old in the big towel. 

Derek squealed happily. 

Stiles carried Derek back into his bedroom and set him on the floor to towel dry him off. 

The little boy giggled and squirmed, his hazel eyes alight with happiness. 

“Alright big guy, bedtime.” 

“Nooo!” Derek flung himself at the older boy. “Wanna stay up with Stiles!”

“You want to stay up with me?”

Derek nodded eagerly. “Please.” His bottom lip stuck out, trembling a bit and his hazel eyes widened. 

Stiles chewed on his lip. Derek had actual puppy eyes. Heartbreaking puppy eyes ten times worse than Scott’s best. How could he say no? “Alright big guy, but only on one condition OK?”

Derek nodded. 

“Clothes.”

The little boy huffed but nodded his agreement. 

“Good.” Stiles grabbed his blue stud muffin shirt. Derek lifted his arms so Stiles could pull the shirt on. The shirt was way too big, easily dwarfing the boy. Stiles couldn’t help but grin. 

Derek brought the shirt up to his nose and sniffed. “Smells like you.”

“Yeah, it’s one of my shirts.”

“I like it.” Derek took another sniff. 

Stiles eyes widened. “You like how I smell?”

Derek shrugged. “I like Stiles.”

The teen’s mouth fell opened in shock. “You like me?” His voice broke and squeaked a little. It wasn’t his fault though, he was in shock ok?

Derek nodded and made grabby hands. 

Who was Stiles to say no to that image? He picked the little boy up, holding him close.

Derek nuzzled into him. He stuck his face right against the older boy’s neck, taking in deep breaths. “You smell better than the shirt.”

Stiles was actually speechless. He flopped down on his bed. “I uh, I’m just doing some homework.” He set the boy on his bed. “I might have some stuff for you to draw with. Do you like drawing?”

“Yes! I like drawing and coloring!” Derek giggled as he watched the other boy flop around the room and pull random things out as he muttered to himself. 

With a triumphant yell Stiles emerged from under the bed. He held up a pack of markers and a notebook. 

Derek giggled and clapped his hands. 

Stiles handed him the coloring stuff and grabbed his own homework before climbing onto his bed. 

Derek snuggled up to Stiles. He hummed as he drew in the notebook. 

Stiles smiled tucked into his homework. Sometime later he felt something wet on his side. He looked down confused. 

Derek had fallen asleep, pressed fully against the teen’s side. He was clinging to Stiles’ shirt, mouth at the older boy’s side though it. Derek nibbled in his sleep. 

Stiles laughed and took a picture. This was awesome. He gently disentangled himself and got ready for bed. He made sure to shoot a text to his dad so he wasn’t surprised when there was a five year old in the house. He walked back over to the bed to find Derek blinking sleepily at him. 

“Stiles?”

“Yeah buddy?”

“Can you tuck me in?”

“Of course.” Stiles climbed into bed. 

Derek crawled over to him, curling up with his head on the older boy’s chest. 

Stiles pulled the covers tight over them and kissed Derek’s forehead. “Night Derek.”

“Night Stiles!” Derek yawned and snuggled in closer. 

~x~

Stiles woke up, groaning softly. His shoulder was wet and a little sore. 

Derek was half on top of him and using his shoulder as a chew toy.

Stiles grabbed his phone and took a video of it. It was really freaking adorable. 

John knocked on the door before poking his head in. “Hey kiddo.”

“Hey dad!” Stiles waved with his free hand. 

“So, witches?”

The teen snorted. “Yeah, now we have a baby werewolf. Is it cool if he stays here until it’s fixed?” 

“Yeah kiddo Derek can stay here. I picked up some clothes and things on my way home.” John pointed to the bags on Stiles’ desk. 

“Thanks dad.”

John just nodded. “Breakfast is almost ready. Half the pack is downstairs and I have a feeling the rest is on the way.”

Stiles rubbed his face. “OK, we’ll be down in a minute. I have to figure out how to get a clothes hating mini alpha dressed.”

John laughed. “You have to get him up first.”

Stiles groaned. 

John laughed harder as he headed back down to the kitchen. 

Stiles kissed the thick head of black hair, smiling a little at how soft it was. He gently shook the small boy. “Big guy, time to get up.”

Derek snuggled in closer to Stiles, smacking his lips a little. 

Stiles grinned and ran his fingers through the hair he’d been dreaming about. “Come on sleepy head, time to get up.” 

The little boy groaned and buried himself under Stiles and the blankets. 

The teen laughed loudly.

Isaac knocked on the door before poking his head in. “Hey Stiles.”

“Hey puppy.”

The curly haired teen blushed at the nickname. “I was wondering if you needed help.” 

Stiles nodded, looking down at the lump. “How do you get him out of bed?”

Isaac shrugged. “He’s usually up before me.” 

Stiles nodded. “Alright, I’ll figure something out. Can you just save us some breakfast?” 

A sleepy head poked out from under the blankets. “Breakfast?”

Both teens stared at the baby alpha. 

“Yeah buddy. My dad’s making us breakfast.” 

“I love breakfast! Is there pancakes?”

“I don’t know.” Stiles smiled a bit. “We’ll have to go look.”

Derek licked his lips. “I really hope there’s pancakes. I really like pancakes.”

“I’ll go check and make sure.” Isaac grinned and left. 

“Alright big guy let’s get you dressed then we can go get breakfast.” Stiles rubbed his back. 

“Nooo!”

“Yup.” Stiles got up and riffled through the plastic bags on his desk. He handed the five year old a pair of underwear. 

“I don’t like underwear.”

The teen grinned a bit and couldn’t help wonder if older Derek felt the same. “You gotta put them on dude.” He pulled out a pair of jeans and handed them over. 

“I don’t like jeans.”

“Still gotta put them on. Dad has a strict no naked policy.”

Derek huffed, crossing his little arms over his chest. 

The teen pulled out a black t-shirt, grinning at the design. He handed him the shirt. 

He gasped. “I love Batman.”

Stiles turned and looked at him. “You do?”

“Yeah! Batman’s the greatest!” His hazel eyes lit up. 

“Isn’t he?” Stiles grinned. “He’s the coolest!”

Derek looked up at him. “You like Batman too?”

“I love Batman!”

Derek clutched the shirt to his chest. “Do you have a Batman shirt?”

The teen scoffed. “Course I do.”

The five year old jumped up and down. “Put it on! We can match!”

“Only if you get dressed.”

Derek scrambled into his clothes. 

Stiles barked out a laugh but changed into jeans and his Batman shirt. 

The little boy beamed up at him and made grabby hands.

The teen picked him up. “I know you can walk.”

“I know I can walk to.” Derek rubbed against Stiles, getting his scent on him.

“You just want me to carry you.”

“Uh huh, and you do it.” 

Stiles shrugged. “What can I say? I’m a sucker for cuteness.” The teen snorted when he saw the underwear on the floor. “You didn’t put your underwear on.”

“I don’t like underwear.” Derek nuzzled into his neck. 

Stiles laughed the whole way to the kitchen. His good mood was broken when loud squeals greet them. 

The female pack members surrounded them. 

“He’s so cute!”

“Oh my god! He’s so little!”

“I can’t believe how adorable he is!”

Stiles tightened his grip protectively. 

When the squeals of his cuteness only got louder Derek wolfed out and growled at the girls. 

There was a moment of silence before the squealing started up again, only louder. 

Derek tried to bury himself in Stiles’ chest. 

Stiles groaned. “We just wanted breakfast!” 

When Erica tried to take the mini alpha Derek bit her hand. 

Erica snarled at him. 

Stiles turned his back to her, protecting him. 

Scott let out a slightly nervous laugh. “Yeah, he does that.”

“He isn’t biting Stiles.” Erica pouted. 

“He only seems to like Stiles.” Isaac set a plate heaping with pancakes down on the table. 

“Is that so?” Lydia turned a critical eye on the two of them. 

“Yeah, cause I’m awesome.” Stiles grinned. 

Derek made grabby hands at the pancake filled plate. 

Stiles sat down in front of them, giving Isaac grateful smile. 

Scott handed Stiles his own plate of food. 

“Thanks buddy!” Stiles beamed at his best friend. 

Derek stayed in Stiles lap, feet swinging as he ate. He hummed happily as he ate.

Allison smiled at bit as she watched them. “Are you two wearing matching shirts?”

The pack turned to look at them. 

Derek growled at them, squirming uncomfortably. He didn’t like the attention. 

“We might be.” Stiles took a bite of his toast. “Batman’s awesome. No judging.” 

Derek nodded. “Batman is awesome.”

Allison and Erica grinned at each other. 

“Hmmm.” Lydia looked at them again. “Derek why do you like Stiles?”

Derek looked at her, raising his eyebrow. “Cause he’s Stiles.” 

Stiles beamed at that. 

“Hmmm.” She smiled and went back to eating. 

When they were done eating Scott went to clear away the empty plates. He must have got too close because Derek bit him. “Owww!”

Derek couldn’t hide the mischievous smirk if he wanted to. 

“Derek!” Lydia scolded, her voice sharp. “It is not nice to bite people!”

Derek whimpered, bowing his head. 

“Why would you do that?”

The little boy mumbled something.

“What was that?” The strawberry blonde asked. 

“He makes funny noises!” Derek said loud enough for everyone to hear. 

The wolves barely hid back their laughs. 

“Regardless of that it isn’t nice. No more biting.” Lydia looked at him expectantly. 

Derek nodded. 

“Good.” 

The little boy buried his face in the teen’s neck. “She scares me,” he whispered in his ear. 

Stiles rubbed his back. “She scares me too.”

Lydia smirked, clearly happy. 

Stiles keeps rubbing Derek’s back, smiling softly at the low hum coming from the boy. “So why are you all here? I mean I know the girls are here to see just how cute our mini alpha is. What about the rest of you?”

“I needed to make sure Derek was OK.” Isaac said shyly. 

“Lydia made me drive her.” Jackson mused. 

“I was curious.” Boyd shrugged. 

“I’m here cause it’s breakfast.” Scott grinned. “Also, Deaton just got back in town.”

“So we can take mini alpha to him and we can get big alpha back.” Stiles nodded.

“That’s the plan.” Scott grinned. 

Stiles nodded. This was good, but he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Stiles liked cute cuddly Derek. The pack all left waving goodbye and thank you to the Sheriff. The teen looked down at the boy in his arms. “Want to drive?”

His hazel eyes widened excitement. “Really?”

Stiles nodded. 

“Yes! Yes!” Derek wiggled excitedly. 

Stiles awkwardly climbed into the front seat of his jeep, Derek in his lap. The two of them sang along to the radio and only almost crashed once on their way to Deaton’s. 

Scott parked his bike next to the Jeep and raised an eyebrow at them. 

“What?” Stiles looked at him innocently. 

“Dude, you almost flipped the Jeep! You’re supposed to hold onto the wheel too.” Scott shook his head.

“Psh, we were fine!” 

“Yeah, we were fine! I’m a good driver!” Derek glared at him. 

Scott tried not to laugh. 

Stiles grinned and maneuvered out of the car. He looked down at the little boy in his arms. “Gonna walk?”

“Nope!” 

“What if I put you down?”

“I’ll just sit there.”

Stiles huffed. “Course you would.”

Scott grinned. “He has you wrapped around his finger.”

“Well, it’s a cute finger.” Stiles glared at his friend when he laughed. “Come on, Deaton’s waiting.”

Scott grinned but led his friend inside. 

Deaton smiled warmly at them. “Hello boys, what brings you here today.” 

“It’s Derek.” Scott explained. “We were attacked by witches and one of them hit him with a spell or something.” 

Deaton looked at the small boy in Stiles’ arms. “I see. Bring him back.” 

The teens followed the vet in the back. 

“Hey Stiles?” Derek looked up at the older boy.

“Yeah buddy?”

“Why are we at an animal doctor?” 

“We’re here to make sure you’re not sick.” Stiles shifted Derek on his hip. 

Derek glared up at him, a scowl set firmly on his face. “I’m not a dog!”

“I know you’re not a dog. But you know you’re different right?”

The little boy nodded. 

“Well Dr. Deaton here helps more than just animals. He’s a magic doctor and helps special boys, like you.” Stiles tried to explain. 

Derek continued to scowl, his eyebrows drawn down.

Stiles pulled him in close and blew raspberries on his cheeks until he was a giggling mess. 

Scott looked at him in shock. 

“What? He’s five! No five year old should be all scowly.”

Deaton just smiled a little. “Put him on the table please.” 

Stiles set him on the metal table. 

Derek wolfed out, growling at Deaton.

Deaton examined, expertly keep his hands away from sharp teeth. “He was hit with a curse.”

Scott nodded a little. “Can you fix it?”

“No.” The vet sighed. “This type of curse can’t just be fixed. It wears off over time.”

“How long is over time?”

Deaton rubbed along his jaw. “I’m not sure.”

Stiles looked up at him, his mouth hanging open. “What do you mean?”

“It all depends on Derek. With this type of curse it’s all about the curse. He’ll turn back to an adult when he’s ready.” 

The teen’s reply was cut off by a sniffled “Stiles?”

“Yeah buddy?”

Derek looked up at him, his golden wolf eyes filled with tears. He sniffled as a few tears rolled down his reddened cheeks. His baby fangs poked out of his mouth a little. “I bit my lip.” Fat blood droplets fell from two puncture wounds in his bottom lip.

Stiles picked him up and used his thumb to wipe the blood away. “Did it hurt?”

Derek clung to Stiles’ shirt, nodding. “Kiss it?” He stuck his bottom lip out. 

Stiles broke from all the cuteness. “Sure thing buddy.” He made sure to kiss both fading marks. “Better.”

Derek nodded. He wiped his face on the teen’s sleeve before burying his face in his neck. 

Scott stared at them dumbfounded. “That…that was adorable.” He blinked a few times. “Oh my god. I just said Derek was adorable.”

Stiles clapped his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “It’s OK Scotty. I’ll take that secret to my grave.”

Scott nodded, his face serious. 

Derek sniffled, snuggling closer.

Stiles rubbed a hand up and down his back. “Want to get some ice cream?”

Derek nodded.

Scott smiled at his boss. “Thanks Deaton.”

“Anytime Scott.” Deaton shot Stiles and Derek a knowing smile.

“Met you there?” Stiles climbed back into his Jeep, Derek clinging to him like a baby monkey.

“Yup.” Scott grinned and got on his bike.

When Stiles pulled up the whole pack was there, ordering ice cream. “What kind of ice cream do you like?”

Derek mumbled something. 

“What was that?”

Derek leaned up and whispered in his ear before nuzzling back into his neck. 

The pack talked around them, joking amongst themselves and basically ignoring the two. 

Stiles could tell Derek was uncomfortable around them. He shifted the small body closer, rubbing his back. When it was his turn Stiles ordered the peanut butter cup special and the worms and dirt sundae. “Hey buddy, I’m gonna set you down at the table OK?”

“No!” Derek clung tighter. 

“I can’t carry you and the ice creams.” Stiles pressed his lips to Derek’s temple. “It’ll just be a few minutes.”

“But they’re talking about me.” Derek mumbled. 

“The pack?”

He nodded.

“Anything bad?”

“Not now. They talk about you too.” Derek snuggled closer. 

Stiles kissed his forehead again. “I’ll be two minutes. Can you sit next to Scott for me?”

Derek sighed but nodded. 

“Thank you.” Stiles set Derek down in the seat next to his best friend and glared at the whole pack. “He still has werewolf hearing and he’s five. Not just in physically, but mentally and emotionally. You should all be ashamed of yourselves.” He stomped off and got the two sundaes to go. Stiles walked over and scooped the mini alpha back up, still glaring at the pack. “No wonder this back has so many problems, bunch of bitchy ass teens. Making a five-year-old upset. Fucking pathetic.” He shook his head and stormed out.

The pack stared at him, their mouths opened in shock. Scott and Isaac looked ashamed. 

Derek looked up at Stiles. “You’re upset.”

“Yeah buddy I am.” Stiles got them in the Jeep.

“Because they hurt my feelings?” 

“Yeah. They shouldn’t have done that.” 

Derek kissed his favorite mole, the one on his left cheek by his mouth. 

Stiles couldn’t stop the smile if he wanted to. When they got back to his house the two of them camped out on the couch and watched every Batman movie ever made. Stiles dutifully ignored the texts and calls from the pack. 

~x~

Two days later Scott walked in on Stiles and Derek in a full-blown cuddle session on the couch. Stiles was on his back with a wolfed out Derek on his chest. The teen was rubbing the boy’s back and scratching behind his ears. Derek was nuzzling into him making a contended purring sound. 

Scott blinked, confused. “What are you doing?”

“Watching cartoons.”

“Looks like you’re cuddling.” Isaac mused. 

Stiles glared at them both. “We like cuddling.” He shook his head. “Have you dumbasses figured out why Derek’s still stuck like this?” 

“I bet you have it figured out don’t you.” Jackson claimed the chair. 

“Of course he does.” Lydia sat on the armrest. 

“Mind sharing with the class?” Erica and Boyd sat down in front of the chair. 

Scott lifted Stiles feet and sat on the couch. 

Isaac leaned against his legs.

Allison gave Stiles a small smile as she sat on the armrest, leaning against Scott. 

Stiles sighed, pulling his mini alpha closer. “Because this pack is a joke. No one trusts each other, you all basically hate Derek. He makes bad decisions but he’s trying to do right by all of us. He pushes us away and stays all scowly and angry because he’s emotionally stunted. He wants a family again, a pack. He needs it.” 

“So he’s stuck as a five year old until he’s emotionally secure?” Lydia twirled a lock of her strawberry blonde hair around her finger.

“Until we all are.” Stiles scratched behind Derek’s ear a little harder. 

Derek purred louder, snuggling closer to Stiles. 

“Why does he like you so much?” Isaac asked. 

Stiles shrugged. “Maybe I’m the nicest to him.”

“That’s a little disturbing.” Jackson scoffed. 

Lydia smacked his shoulder. 

“Yeah? If it bothers you so much then work on it.” Stiles got up, keeping Derek to his chest. “Until you’re ready to do that, stay out of my house.” He walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

The pack stayed downstairs to talk quietly amongst themselves. 

An hour later Scott poked his head into Stiles’ room. “Hey.” 

Stiles looked up from where he was coloring with Derek. “Hey.”

“So the pack and I were talking. And you’re right.”

“Course I’m right.” Stiles kept coloring his picture of a werewolf. 

“And we were wondering if you and Derek want to play some lacrosse with us.” 

Derek and Stiles looked up at that. 

Scott held out some gear. “Turns out my mom kept all my stuff from when we first started playing.”

Stiles looked down at Derek. “What’d you think? Want to go play?”

“Will you be there too?”

“Of course!”

Derek nodded. “Yeah, OK.”

Scott beamed at them. 

The boys played lacrosse well past sundown while the girls cheered them on. 

~x~ 

The pack made a point to come over everyday to spend time with Derek. After a few visits they enjoyed it. The boys played lacrosse a lot. Erica and Boyd took him out running a lot. Allison and Lydia took him to movies and out to ice cream. Most of the time though the pack just hung out with Derek at Stiles’ house. 

The more time they spent together the more they changed. Their confidence grew under the blossoming friendship and easy love now freely given. Derek for once looked comfortable in his own skin. He smiled more and laughed loudly. His hazel eyes were finally free of all the self-hate and doubt he carried around for so long. 

~x~

“One more story!” Derek looked up at Stiles hopefully. 

Stiles looked down at the mini alpha that was using his side as a pillow. “Dude, I read you three already!”

“One more and I’ll go to bed. Promise!” 

“That’s what you said two stories ago!”

Derek turned his best and biggest puppy eyes on him. 

Stiles groaned. “Alright! Just one more than bed. OK?”

Derek nodded eagerly. 

Stiles took a deep breath then launched into a story about how he and Scott met and why they ended up in the principal’s office two hours later.

Derek giggled, nuzzling more into the other boy. “You two are funny.”

“Yeah we are.” Stiles grinned and wiggled down into a more comfortable position. 

Derek practically climbed on top of him. “Night Stiles.”

Stiles grinned and pulled the baby wolf close, kissing his head. “Night Derek.”

~x~

Stiles woke up to Derek mouthing the back of his neck. He groaned and tried to move away. His amber eyes widened when his movement was restricted. The body pressing against him and the arm wrapped around his middle was definitely not a five year olds. “Derek?”

The body behind him grunted. 

“Derek? Buddy?” Stiles reached behind him and scratched into the soft hair. 

“Wha?” Came the grumbled response. 

“Holy shit!” Stiles flopped around until he was facing the fully-grown alpha. “Oh my god! You’re not five anymore! Uh, welcome back!”

Derek opened his eyes to glare at him. “It’s too early to be that loud. Go back to sleep.”

“Can’t. I’m all awake now cause I’m kinda in shock that you’re back. And in my bed. You look naked.” Stiles looked at Derek’s bare chest that was pressed close to his t-shirt covered one. “Oh my god you’re naked. In my bed. Not five year old Derek is naked and in my bed.” 

Derek rolled his eyes. “Of course I’m naked. I can’t fit into little kid clothes. And yes I’m in your bed. I’m not sleeping on the floor.” 

“Oh my god – “

Derek rolled on top of Stiles and kissed him quiet. 

Stiles ended up naked minutes later. And hours later Stiles ended up no longer a virgin. 

Scott walked in around noon to find Derek and Stiles still asleep, completely wrapped around each other and sinfully naked. He shook his head and threw the covers back over them. “Even I saw that coming.” He made sure to shut the door behind himself. 

~x~

Seven Years Later…

The pack met up at the ice cream parlor like they did every Sunday. Derek and Stiles four-year-old daughter sat on both their laps, stealing bites of ice cream from both their sundaes. 

Scott and Allison’s two-year-old daughter, blessed with a head of dark curls, sat on Allison’s lap while Scott fed her ice cream. 

Erica and Boyd’s three-year-old twins giggled as they ran under the tables, ducking between the adult’s legs. 

Isaac and Danny’s five-month-old son slept soundly in the carrier between his fathers. 

Jackson doted on a very pregnant Lydia, do anything she asked. 

Derek couldn’t help but smile fondly at his pack. It was stable and large and felt like home. 

Stiles looked over at his mate, his heart swelling at the look on his scruffy face. He leaned over at stole a kiss. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Me too!” Talia looked up at him, her dark curls falling into her amber eyes. 

Stiles grinned and smothered her in kisses. 

Derek laughed at his daughter’s squeals.


End file.
